


Brown Leather

by Wallwalker



Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kidnapping, Leather Kink, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It almost seemed too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Leather

Danny couldn't believe his luck.

Usually, when he went out to the bar, it took him all night to even get a nibble. For some reason the ladies stayed clear of him. Maybe they thought he looked too dangerous, or maybe they were just intimidated by his manliness. Either way, he usually ended up going home alone, after a few flirtations.

Today, though, he was getting more than a nibble. The woman with the brown leather jacket - probably not as nice as his, but still, not bad - had been eyeing him the entire night. Her eyes were an almost liquid brown, her skin the color of really good coffee.

He'd waved the barkeep over and asked him to give her another beer on him, fully expecting this to have been some sort of joke, or to find out that she was too shy to actually close the deal with him. But he had been pleasantly surprised to have her accept his drink, and soon - way sooner than he was used to - they were sitting side by side at the bar, laughing together.

It was incredible. Honestly, it seemed too good to be true. But his dad hadn't raised any fools.

He was bold enough, and drunk enough, by the end of the night to pull her into his arms and kiss her as they're leaving the bar. Her skin was perfect, soft and supple. It reminded him of a well-worn jacket, somehow, the sort that you wore for years and years and only got more comfortable. He nestled his head against his shoulder and breathed in the heady smell, like the inside of an old convertable. "Your place?" he said, smiling.

"Yes," she said. Her teeth were bright, almost glinting between her black-painted lips. "I'd like that."

She hailed a cab, handled the fare - he didn't know exactly how, and he didn't care. Even though they were in a city cab, all he could smell was rich, fine leather, and all he could think about was getting into bed with this beautiful woman -

Bed? No, he thought with a wicked grin. No, a leather sofa, a nice one. He wanted that, suddenly - wanted to pin her down on the bed and strip her naked, feel every inch of that supple brown body. Wanted to taste it, smell it, experience it with every sense he had....

Oh, man. He was hard, really hard. He crossed his legs for most of the ride home - he'd offended enough cabbies on purpose, didn't really want to piss that one off by mistake - and tried not to think about it anymore. He wanted to satisfy this woman, this gorgeous leather-clad goddess. He didn't want to come in his pants and ruin the whole damn thing.

He wasn't sure how far they'd driven when they finally pulled up to the door, and got out of the cab. He thought he caught a glimpse of the cabbie's face as he got out, and for a second he thought that the cabbie seemed sad, for some weird reason. But it must've been his imagination. That, or he was just jealous that Danny was getting some and he wasn't.

"So this is your place?" he asked as they climbed a set of stairs, leading to a gigantic double door.

"The entrance to it, yes." She took his hand, squeezed it tightly. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Oh, of course. No such thing as no strings attached. "Depends on the thing," he said, warily. He'd been that close to closing a deal with a woman too many times, only to have her decide that she wanted something else from him, or whatever. Still...

The smell of the fine leather still lingered in his nostrils. Really, he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself. He wanted her bad. He'd do whatever she asked for.

"Say my name when you come."

Danny blinked, sure he'd misheard. "What?"

"Call my name when you come. And make sure I've come before you leave, all right? Promise me."

Danny almost snorted. Did she really have to ask that? What did he take her for? "Sure thing," he said, and started to walk to the doors.

She held him back. "Promise me," she said again, and there was an odd, strangled quality in her voice.

He at least managed to turn his head away before rolling his eyes. Honestly. "Okay, okay, I promise," he said. "Now can we get to this?"

"All right," she said, in a much quieter voice. "Go on in."

A sudden warning bell went off in his head. "You mean it isn't locked?"

"It isn't anymore." She hesitated, then shook her head. "Sorry, cutie. But I didn't have a choice."

"What the hell are you -"

She shoved him through the doors, moving so quickly that he didn't even have time to react. He fell backwards on his ass through the doors, landing hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

The world was black for a moment, black and horrible. Then he heard a strange, screeching voice, all around him. "So you're the new one that she brought," it said, sounding confused. "Well. I suppose you'll do!"

He dragged himself to his feet, fear gripping him suddenly. "Who are you?" he asked, looking around, suddenly terrified. "I'm not here for you! I'm here for -" Sudden horror overtook him. He had no idea what the woman's name was.

"Yes, my lovely little worker. I know why you're here." Firelight flared up to his left, and he spun to see a strange, wraith-like man in a leather jacket and pants, staring at him with a horrible rictus grin. "She's very good at it, you know. Very good at finding more people for my Street."

Danny backed up, expecting to feel the doors behind his back - but he didn't feel a damn thing. He spun around, disbelieving. But no matter how hard he refused to believe it, the doors were still gone - there was nothing but mist, and the slightest suggestion of massive thorn-bushes, as far as the eye could see. "I don't believe this," he said, his voice wavering.

"Believe it." The wraith laughed hollowly. "I'm not as pleasant as my servant, but I don't think you'll be entirely displeased. I think that seeing the rest of my collection will make your trip worthwhile. "

Danny felt the wraith's skeletal hand, the bones jutting from the sleeve of his jacket, lock around his wrist. "Let me go!" he screamed as loudly as he could manage. "I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"You can't leave," the wraith said, and Danny heard it start to laugh. "You made a promise you couldn't keep, and now you're mine."

Danny screamed and screamed as the wraith dragged him away, begging for help that never came.


End file.
